


she wants to be home

by breathless_bisous



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Gen, No Beta, No Plot/Plotless, Oh um, i guess?, i'm sorry i just have a lot of feelings, tw for swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathless_bisous/pseuds/breathless_bisous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short drabble about bea coming undone too and ben being the practical one for once</p>
            </blockquote>





	she wants to be home

  
Hero is sunshine and flowers and happiness, kindness itself, and how could he grab her wrists and spit words in her face, and Bea can feel something hard and hot swelling up in her chest, and Pedro, Pedro all around great  _fuck-up_  is sitting there twisting the knife in her baby cousin’s chest, her broken chest with gasping lungs and tearing sobs and Bea could kill him, could kill them all, for ruining someone so good. The candles are gone, all blown out, and god what was she thinking about before her world collapsed all around her with dizzy twists and turns and Hero fell into sobs and stood there alone, like half of something. Bea feels her gasping her in her arms, and before she knows it she’s praying,  _pleasegodpleasegodpleasegod, let her be fine again, let her be fine._  Hero’s on the couch, curled up and wracked with sobs, her tiny body shaking and she’s crying and crying and crying and no one as good as Hero should ever cry. Bea can feel the wet spot on her dress growing where her cousin is buried in her arms, and she is torn between holding her cousin forever and ripping out Claudio’s throat with her bare hands. She presses kiss after kiss into Hero’s hair, her forehead, for what feels like hours, what probably is hours, until the sobbing subsides and Hero just lies there, spent. Leo carries her up to bed, and Hero looks so fragile in his arms. And then Bea is sitting on the couch, and she is faintly aware of Ursula in the background, cleaning up the mess of the kitchen, and then leaving, without a trace, without sound, and she buries her head in her hands, and tries to pretend it was normal again, just for a moment. There’s a touch on her shoulder and she jerks up and growls, and it’s Ben, of all people.

"Bea?" Ben’s voice is soft and confused, so not like him, but when Bea looks at him she sees his friend, his best friend, _his sworn brother_ , tearing Hero down.

"Come to twist the knife?" she says, with a venom she didn’t even know she had in her, and Ben recoils, shock written on his face, and she is glad, she is so glad for a moment, to cause someone else a fraction of the pain Hero is feeling. "Did Claudio send you back here? Make sure to finish the fucking job?"

"That’s not-"

"Fuck off, Ben" she spits, and she relishes it, relishes his hurt, because she is not like Hero, sweet Hero, who loves so much and forgives so much, Hero who doesn’t deserve this, if any one deserves this it’s Bea, who drops words that scald in her mouth and speaks to burn.

"Bea-"

"Fuck off!" she says, but her voice shrill and breaking, and then she is crying and collapsing in on herself, and this isn’t right she has to stop, she can’t let anyone know that the anger has sat too long in her chest, and now it’s broken, and stabbing at her insides, because she needs to be strong. Strong for Hero, strong for herself.

And then suddenly she’s off the ground, and he’s carrying her up something, it seems like stairs, and she can’t think at all, she’s exhausted and she wants her parents, the aunties, someone who knows what to do, someone who will protect Hero like she needs to be protected. She wants to be home in Auckland, in her old house, with the little marks of her growing up on the doorways, and the bundles of blankets and her bed with the princess sheets from when she was eight, and she wants to be home. And then she’s in blankets, and the position of feeling blankets and Ben at the same time is enough to jolt her brain, and she flails madly, pushes him off.

"Stop, stop  _what the fuck_?” and she meant to sound scary, but it comes out strangled and raw.

"Sorry, you just looked so tired-you need to sleep Bea, it’s like six in the morning"

"Did you carry me to bed?" She looks up at Ben is there, standing over her, rubbing a hand through his hair, and looking as tired as she feels and she is supposed to be angry at him, furious, but he looks lost and tired and a little scared, and she sighs. "Alright then, sleep on the couch or something you look gross" She settles back into the pillows

"Thanks" he says softly, and then he leans over and kisses her forehead and she must be really tired, because that seems somehow like the right thing to happen. "Goodnight, Bea"

"Goodnight dickface" she mutters, and then she’s falling into sleep.


End file.
